They Don't Know About Us
by GothicHispanicChick
Summary: What if Nina and Fabian were able to continue their date in the attic after the Cup of Ankh glowed? What would have happened if Amber hadn't followed Nina up the attic? Would the date have turned into something more?


**A:N: **This is a story I had written while season two of House of Anubis was still airing and out of curiosity. I forgot I had it in my stash until a few days ago so I figured I publish it while I still have a chance.

Enjoy!

* * *

My Gran was asleep in my bed back in the bedroom I shared with Amber while I was quietly - well, as quietly as I could in a house with very old wooden floors - sneaking up to the attic, clutching my bag closely to my side as I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. I cringed a a bit when the rusty hindges let out a long, eerie creak, biting my bottom lip nervously whilst I stepped inside, glancing around to make sure no one was coming my way, then silently shut the door, tightly gripping on the knob as I turned it until I heard a gentle click.

Then I crept up the stair, trying to not trip over the steps as it was very dark and I couldn't barely see the floor. I felt my heart stutter at the sound of feet shuffling on the third floor I'm heading, a small smile spreading on my face as I approached the door, my grip on the strap of my bag tightening in anticipation. The door to the room was left open in a small gap and I saw a shadow flicker by. That made my breathing cease a bit for I had been breathing nervously at the fact we're actually risking to get caught by our strict caretaker once again just to share this moment we've been wanting to have for the past three months we've been seperated for the summer break.

_At least I'm not the only nervous one_, I thought to myself with a grin. Once I reached the door, I pushed it open slowly to not startle him and peered my head inside, my grin widening at the sight of him standing at the center of the old dusty room, seeing his broad back facing me while he stared out of the single window present in the room. The red striped, long sleeve shirt - which was rolled up to his elbows - the pair of black jeans, and the pair of converse he has on may seem rather simple but it made him seem like a beautiful young man through my eyes.

I took one step into the room, and the floor let out a creak. I flushed lightly when he flung around, his eyes alarmed at first by the sound but then he relaxed and his cheeks lifted up as he smiled softly at me.

"Hey," I whispered, stepping inside fully and closing the door behind me. I saw that he had already set up the blanket I gave him earlier for this one occasion.

"Hi," he responded back with the same low, soft tone. When I reached him, he tentatively wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, pressing my torso against his muscular one. I released the strap of my bag to gently to place my hand on his upper arms, my fingers grazing on the line of his muscles through the fabric of his shirt.

"Did you sneak out okay?" he asked, glancing back at the door behind me as if expecting someone to come in anytime soon.

I smirked. "Like a snake."

"Good," he chuckled. His fingers moved a little, causing me to shiver by his touch. "Now I can do what I've wanted to do since the beginning of the term."

"Which is?" I questioned, knitting my eyebrows together.

"This," he whispered, his hands sliding up from my waist to cup my face in his palms gently. My eyes widened in surprise as he lowered his full, incredibly luscious mouth until it was pressed against mine. I felt as if I were going back in time, back to our prom to when everything was light and sweet at the end of the Cup of Ankh mystery, but this kiss was different. We both knew what we were doing.

His lips were incredible. _Amazing_.

When we pulled away, Fabian's eyes darted around while I looked down at my feet, my cheeks turned bright red, letting out a puff of air as I brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. His hands were still holding me by the cheeks and mine never left his shoulders. I looked up at him while he coughed nervously, his cheeks rosy pink and I knew mine were the same, too. I smiled.

"Well," I breathed out, giggling shyly. "That was worth waiting for."

He let out a shaky exhale, a gentle grin breaking out on his face, and he lowered his hands from my cheeks, letting his fingers linger down my arms until they reached my hands, making them tingle.

"We wouldn't have to wait any longer if Jerome hadn't interrupted us," he pointed out.

"True," I laughed. I tangled my fingers with his and guided him to the blanket splayed out on the floor, pulling him down with me. I reached inside my bag and pulled out the container that held some sweets that Trudy had helped me bake earlier then took out the two candles, placing them on the small table beside us. Then Fabian took out the box of matches, lit one up, and turned on the candles.

I opened the container and placed the sweets on a plastic plate. I held it out to him and he let out a chuckle as he took one cookie then ate it.

"I know it's not a_ as good_ as movie and popcorn, but," I trailed off and glanced down at my hands as I played with my own fingers.

"No, it's perfect." He told me. He took my hand with a crooked smile, his thumbs rubbing against the back of my hand, and stared into my eyes deeply. The glint shining off of them made my heart break out into a beating drum. "If is wasn't for this attic we might not have even come together."

I matched his smile. "I guess - when you put it _that way_."

I stared at him admiridly, watching the glow of the candlelight bounce off of the pale skin of his face, loving how his eyes seem to shine like two blue emeralds. My eyes slowly diverted down to his well-toned torso. Normally, Fabian isn't very athletic and spend most of his time reading scientific or historic books, but his body was amazingly muscular. How is it possible for a young man who never did one exercise could have the body of an athlete and remain so incredibly attractive? I quickly looked back up to his eyes to push out the desire I was feeling out of my mind.

My hand shook a little as I pulled it out of his grasp, my fingers brushing lightly on the fabric of his jeans whilst I slid it over to his side, leaning against it while I moved forward, fluttering my eyes closed. I sensed him follow my movements, too, our eyes meeting and then retreating in shyness, only to meet again when our mouths were only a whisper apart.

But just as my lips were about to touch his, I opened my eyes slightly to peek at him but then they widen in shock when I saw a golden glow appear from the panel I have the Cup hidden in and pulled back. My eyes never left the panel as I rose up to my feet and scurried to it.

I heard Fabian exhale out a breath and mutter under his breath, "Did I forget to floss?"

"I wouldn't have to move if it keeps doing that," I complained, turning back to Fabian to see him glance back at me and his eyes widen in surprise when he saw the panel. I grimaced. "That's another reason why I've brought you up here," I admitted sheepishly. "I wanted to show you this." I reached inside my shirt to pull out the Eye of Horus locket and pressed it against the eye-shaped lock, making the door of the panel to slide open. There the Cup of Ankh glowed in all of its golden glory.

Fabian got up from his spot at the blanket and approached me by the panel, standing next to me. "The Cup?" he questioned in wonderment. "But I thought it had been destroyed."

"It's indestructable," I said with a sigh. "Last year before I met up with you at the prom, Sarah called me down to the cellar again and I found it where Rufus left it! It was just right there as if nothing happened! Not one scratch either!"

"And Victor never found it?" he asked.

"I hid it under the stage in the student's lounge," I explained. "I took it out on the same day I came back."

"That would explain why you suddenly disappeared," he murmured.

I smiled a little, giggling lightly. I reached inside the panel, cautiously grazing my fingers along the glowing golden material to see if it were to burn me, and then held it in my hand once I felt that it was like cool glass. I searched through every inch of it, looking for a sign that would stop the glowing, until I found a cap button in the middle of the bowl that read END. I pressed it and the glowing died, leaving the Cup to its original state.

"Okay," I sighed in relief. I put the Cup back into the panel and closed it. I turned to Fabian nervously, fidgeting with my fingers. "I was planning to tell everyone back at the meeting but then Joy and everyone else came, and then Victor found us - I didn't have much of a choice."

"I understand," he nodded.

"But I don't think we have to worry about it, though," I said in an attempt to lighten up the mood that was slowly dying. "I guess I just have to come up here at least two or three times a day to stop it from its glowing and move on with my life."

"Are you sure?" Fabian asked worriedly. "Don't you think we should look up on more information about the Cup? I mean, it should be useless since the Chosen Hour passed by and for it to suddenly be glowing like that-"

"Maybe it's just settling in," I guessed. "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Still," he mumbled. "We should do more research out of caution."

I sighed but nodded my head either way. "Okay, we'll do some research tomorrow." I took his hand in mine and began to guide him back to the blanket. "But for now, let's enjoy our date. We deserve this."

He grinned widely at my witty point, allowing me to drag him back to the blanket. I was about to lower down on my knees but he held me up and pulled me closer to him, his thumb rubbing the back of my hands again, his eyes shining brightly as well as his smile does, too. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Come here," he whispered tenderly, his bright smile dimming into a soft one. He tugged my by the hand to another open spot in the room. "Dance with me," he offered kindly.

"Dance?" I blinked in bewilderment. "Fabian, I'm not much of a dancer. Plus, there isn't any music playing."

"It doesn't matter - I'm not a very good dancer either. And I don't remember music being required to dance to whenever someone wants to dance. Dancing is just a rhythm in the mind."

"That's a very deep poem from a terrible dancer," I giggled. But I still allowed Fabian to pull me closer to him until I was pressed flush against his body. I felt every ridge of muscle in his chest and stomach, and I felt my own body instantaneously react to his touch. He took his right to tangle his fingers with my free one and his left hand slid around my waist until he landed on the small of my back.

Then we began to move. The first few steps were awkward because we were both focusing on different rhythms but shortly confidence grew, and Fabian's fluidity movements grew. Soon, we were both moving in sync as our rhythms combined and flowed together in one sound.

I was amazed as Fabian firmly guided me across the floor, a bit clumsily but never stepping on my toes. Sometimes he or I would accidentally step out of place and then start over again, but the magic of the moment never left no matter how many mistakes we made.

"You've been practicing?" I asked, looking up at the pair of ocean blue eyes staring at me.

"Since this afternoon," he replied, grinning at the incredulous look I know I have on my face. "I asked Mick to teach me some of the moves that Amber taught him last term, and believe me it wasn't very easy," he explained with a soft laugh.

"You must have given it your all - and Mick, too," I said. "I wonder how many blisters and bunyons his feet have after the thousand times you stepped on him."

"Yeah, the will of fire, you know?" Fabian's tone was smug.

And this is how we spend for the rest of our night.

I would laugh while he told me about what happened in his evening and the mishaps. As I listened, I couldn't help thinking how physically close we were, our bodies touching. It was the closest that we have ever been, except for the times I had hugged him last year. I could feel each of his fingers as his hand was splayed on my back, and the warmth of his right hand as he held my own hand in a gentle yet firm grasp. I could even spot the tiny navy specs in the ocean blue irises on his eyes as he looked down at me, noting at the same time how deep his eyes were.

"Nina?" His low tone snapped me out of my contemplation, making me aware that he had stopped talking and was looking at my eyes, soft and inquisitive.

"Erm, sorry," was all I could managed shakily, breaking the gaze and bending my head, blushing furiously as I realized I had been staring at him.

Subtly, Fabian drew me closer, and I felt my tremor running through me as my nose came to the level of his neck. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent at the same time. He was not wearing any cologne, but his own natural smell was pleasant, earthy, musky, and so male. I felt as if I was floating, as we swayed gently to the lovely music drifting in our minds. I turned my head, my lips grazing ocer the side of his throat as I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing quietly while I closed my eyes, enjoying this moment. I briefly recall his cheek laying on my head.

"I missed you this summer," I whispered softly to him, my eyes still closed.

"I missed you, too," he replied back in the same tone. He ran a hand up my back, trailing the vertabrae of my spine, causing me to tremble a bit but managed to stayed relaxed, and smiled.

"I think my Gran likes you," I chimed in. "I think she approves of you as my boyfriend." I enjoy the sound of being able to call him mine.

"She barely knows me," he murmured.

"I wouldn't say that," I laughed into his neck, running a hand by the back of his shoulder. "I was quite the chatter-box this summer when it comes to you. My Gran knows you a lot more than you think she does."

I felt his cheeks move upwards and I know he is smiling. I couldn't stop myself from smiling either. I pulled away from his shoulder and looked up at his face, admiring how beautiful he seemed with the mixture glow of the candlelight and moonlight.

Honestly, ever since I told Gran about Fabian and my relationship with him. Gran and I had the horrid "talk" that most of my friends back in American used to talk to me about and now I understood why it was so uncomfortable to speak about once one knows what sexual intercourse is. My mind was an endless Fabian loop all summer and with the way we are now; dancing with him with no music, kissing those incredible lips of his, the excitement of feeling his body against mine as he held me, the way his hands feel on my back, spreading out his warmth.

I bit my lip and tried to focus on simpler things. On things that didn't get me all heated and bothered.

I pulled my left hand away from his grasp to bring it up to his head, combing my fingers through his hair, and settled on the nape of his neck. Fabian glanced back at me, confused. Before he could say anything, I slowly leaning up on my toes so that I was to his level and brought his face inches from his. Right before our lips were about to meet, I stopped but did not back away. I could feel Fabian's body tighten under my touch in anticipation; I could feel his breathe on my face.

"I think I love you, Fabian," I whispered.

I closed the gap between our lips and moved my mouth delicately and gracefully with his. Fabian let out a gasp and seemed to lose all of the control that he had. He kissed me more hungrily, as his arms wrapped around my body and pulled it forcefully against his. I responded by wrapped my arms completely around his neck and clinging myself to him. My body was aching to be even closer to his, if that were even possible. His hands slid up my back and got tangled in my hair. It was as if months and months of tension between us was finally being freely released.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, I pulled away with both of us breathless. Fabian was staring at me with glassy eyes.

"Nina...," he breathed. "I think I love you, too."

I felt my heart beat a little faster, and before I could really process it, he had leaned down to kiss my cheek. When I turned to him, our lips collided and it lasted longer than our previous kiss. Fabian cupped my face in his hands, his thumbs tracing tiny circles on my jaw, and his mouth was a little more insistent. My lips parted under his, much to my own surprise, and I felt the light brush of his tongue against my own.

It set off tiny little sparks that zinged along my nerve endings. I twined my arms around his neck, and lifted me so it was a little move even. Our lips met and tugged, tongues exploring, and our breaths came in pants. When we broke apart, my lips tingled and I stared at Fabian in shocked surprise.

"Did...did we just...French kissed?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, I think we both just did," he nodded. He cleared his throat, looking down at his hand as he trailed it around my waist and up my arm until it tangled with my hand in his hair. "It felt..._really _good," he added shyly, gliding his fingers over my hand.

"Yeah, it did," I whispered quietly, tracing my fingers along the line of the muscles pulsing in his neck and loving the thumping sensation drumming against my fingertips. I glanced up at him through my lashes. "Can you kiss me again?"

Wordlessly, he leaned down and complied. Soon, a few moments of senseless _snogging _- as the British would say - and hands roaming around to feel every exposed skin we could touch, we somehow ended up on the blanket, our legs twined together, lying next to the flickering candles. My back was pressed flat against the floor and Fabian hovered over me. When he pulled away, his blue eyes were soft as he stared down at me, and I reached up to pull him back down. My hands slid along the muscles in his back as he tickled his fingers along the bare skin of my lower stomach.

He pulled back all too soon, pushing himself up from me with his hands and stared down at me. I never knew someone could look so surreal as Fabian does now. Diamond blue eyes, swollen pink lips, rosy red cheeks, untidy dark hair, and his pale skin. He was as gorgeous as God himself.

"I think we should stop here," he said, his voice strained, and to my dismay. This feeling bubbling inside me was so wonderful, so extraordinary, and so pleasurable to me - I didn't want it to stop in any way. I didn't want to stop here or any further than here - I wanted to keep going - I wanted to keep experiencing this unknown feeling that Fabian is making me feel. But I knew we had to stop because it would lead us to another we might not be ready for.

"No," I blurted out before I could even stop myself. _What did I just say?_

Fabian's eyebrows furrowed. "No?"

"No." I shook my head. I ran my hands down from his shoulders to his toned torso. "No, I...I don't want to stop."

"Are you sure?" he asked, curiosity laced around his amazing British accent. He raised one hand to my face and brushed out the strands of hair out of my face. "I mean...we don't have to do anything you're not ready with...And...and I don't have any protection with me, too."

I licked my dry lips and swallowed the amount of saliva down my swollen throat. "I'm on birth control."

His eyebrows rose and I blushed.

"I-I...Gran has been having me take them since this summer," I stuttered, glancing at the candle next to us to avoid the astonish look in Fabian's eyes. My Gran was very protective of me; she knew that once I hit my teenage years that I would start being interest in boys more than plantonically and she wanted me to be secure in any way possible from the future 'activities' that may happen with me and my future boyfriends. At first I thought she was being paranoid but now I'm glad she made me take them.

Fabian's eyes turned cautious. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I hesitated at first, but then I remembered about everything from last year - how he stood up for me, how he stood by my side, how he trusted me, how he had faith in me, how he cared for my own being rather than his own - and then I pushed myself up onto my elbows, tilting my head up so my lips could be mere inches close to his as I formed a smile on my face.

"I'm sure," I whispered, knowing that my mint-scented breath was blowing over his face.

I reached out for him the same moment he snapped out of his shocked spell. Before I could take a breath, Fabian had taken hold of my face gently, his lips against mine. The kiss was rough in its urgency. My skin was on fire as he explored – hands shaking – from my face and neck, down my chest and stomach, to my thighs. His hands curved around my thighs to cup my backside. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist. I was tired of pulling away; I had wanted Fabian so much for awhile now. It was time to let go of my inhibitions and just be with him.

Fabian pressed me further down to the floor with his weight, hovering over me, his lips never moving from mine. When our tongues finally untwined from each other, he pulled back to look at me.

"Nines, are you sure about this?" he whispered, his lips traveling my cheekbone now.

"Positive," I whispered back.

I reinforced my statement by unbuttoning his jean. A small groan escaped from his lips. His dark eyes met mine as he unzipped his pants. I propped up on my elbows, watching him. My eyes were glued to his hands as he pushed his pants all the way down and kicked them to the side. I swallowed hard, my eyes on his legs then his shirt followed. When I made myself look back up, I was met with a very aroused Fabian Rutter.

I followed his actions until I was left in my undergarments with him. The pile of discarded clothes grew with mine.

My lips parted in surprise, my eyes widening a bit as I took his naked body in completely. His smooth chest was something I was used to seeing, but I drank in the sight of it as if seeing it for the first time. I sat up, my hands following the path now. I slid my fingertips along his chest, brushing them against his nipples. A soft groan escaped his lips as he let me continue my exploration. I ran my hands up over his broad shoulders, down the length of his arms. Soft skin over corded muscle.

His stomach quivered when I traced the lines of muscle, moving over the V that extended down to a part of his anatomy I wasn't that familiar with. As sure as I was about this, I couldn't help feeling a bit nervous and shy as my fingers brushed against the hard length of him. He was perfect; so beautiful.

I felt rather than heard Fabian's rumble.

I trailed my fingers down his thighs and then Fabian was hauling me up against him, his teeth nipping at my earlobe, my jaw, my chin. My head fell back as he attacked my throat with kisses. Dazed with the onslaught, he let me slide down his body. He sat on the blanket and pulled me onto his lap, my knees coming to rest on either side of him.

He buried one hand in my hair, gently tugging it back so my back arched.

"Mmmm, perfect," he murmured as his lips and tongue made lazy sweeps over my cleavage.

I felt the dampness in my panties as he gently pulled me back up again, his other hand stroking up and down my back. He traced a heart on my back with his fingertips. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, inhaling his pine, rain, and cinnamon scent, before biting the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. Before I could react, Fabian had me on my back and was hovering over me. I smiled, reaching up to stroke my fingers through the hair hanging in his face, pulling it back so I could see him better. He stroked the backs of his fingers down my neck, my chest, against the sides of my breasts and down my sides. I giggled and squirmed a little at the ticklish feeling.

His smile was so sweet, though I could see uncertainty in his eyes.

"Nines?" he whispered, his eyes meeting mine hesitantly.

"Yeah, Fabian?" I pulled his face down and planted a row of kisses over his cheek, the bridge of his nose, to his other cheek.

"I'm a little… nervous."

When I looked up at him, I could see the faint blush staining his russet cheeks.

"So am I," I confessed.

His lips brushed against mine. "Just tell me what you like, what you want, okay?" he whispered.

"Everything you're doing is perfect," I said. "Make sure you tell me, too, okay?"

With that out of the way, Fabian began kissing me again. Our desire for each other, our uncertainty bound us together. My arms tightened around his back, reaching up to bury my hands in his soft hair as the kiss sent a bolt of heat between my legs. As our tongues played with each other, finding our unique rhythm, Fabian stroked a hand up my side. My back arched a bit, and in the next second, his hands were under my back. My bra loosened and he pulled it off me, exposing my breasts.

I bit my lip as his eyes met mine, heat seeking heat. I was completely lost in his gaze, and he only had eyes for me. As his lips closed around my right nipple, he kept his eyes on mine.

"Ohh, Fabian…" I whimpered, unable and unwilling to break our gaze.

He cupped both my breasts, and I murmured in protest when he stopped suckling on me. He gently pushed them up and together, and he bathed both of them in open-mouthed kisses. My hips bucked up into his, craving more of his touch. He sat back and hooked his fingers in my panties.

"You okay, Nina?" he murmured, his fingers shaking.

"Yes, oh yes," I murmured. "Take them off, Fabian."

He obliged, pulling my panties down and sliding them down my legs. Then I was completely exposed to him for the first time. My cheeks flushed, and so did my chest, as he reverently took me in with those beautiful eyes of his. I squirmed a little, wanting to cover myself, but Fabian pinned my arms at my sides. He was sitting back on his heels between my legs looking at me.

I had a perfect view of his impressive erection, and I swallowed hard, wondering if he would fit inside of me.

"Nina," he said his voice so much huskier than normal. "You are so beautiful." He gave me that sunny Fabian smile and I relaxed.

Fabian lowered his mouth to my stomach, just above the juncture between my thighs. I gasped as his kisses tickled my stomach and caused his chin to brush against my curls. Every part of my body felt ignited. He lowered his face briefly, and I couldn't stop the whimper as his lips brushed against my curls. My whole body was shaking as Fabian immediately moved back up, kissing his way up my stomach. His soft lips trailed over my breasts, tracing a path down my arms until they rested in the crook of my elbow. I felt his tongue flick out and taste me.

I tugged on his hair. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him as tightly as I could. I could feel him pressed against my thigh, and he was kissing me over and over, until I was nearly breathless.

When he trailed back up to my face, we both leaned in to kiss and bumped foreheads.

Fabian laughed softly. "First time jitters," he murmured.

I giggled, a little embarrassed. I pulled him back down and he kissed me with all the pent up emotion of a horny sixteen year old in love. Fabian leaned on one arm and stroked his fingers over the inside of my thighs. I expelled a shaky breath as he traced his fingers in patterns, slowly moving them up my thigh.

"Uh… Fabian… mmm," I managed to gasp as his fingers stroked over my heat, as he brushed against the spot I wanted.

He continued to stroke me until he had himself positioned right at my opening. As he began to push into me, I concentrated on Fabian's kisses, our tongues tasting each others lips. I winced as he pushed himself further into me.

My fingers were digging into his shoulders.

"Nina, are you okay?" His voice was hoarse.

"It hurts a little," I whispered, feeling a little burning sensation as I was stretched further. "Just go slow," I said, kissing his mouth to reassure him. He looked so worried.

He continued to move further into me until he pushed past the barrier. There was a pinch of pain, I winced, but held Fabian tightly so he wouldn't retreat. I urged him on and then he was fully sheathed inside of me. Sweat dripped down my temple, from the exertion and from Fabian's body heat. The pain had subsided, so I went on instinct and wrapped my legs around his waist. A streak of lightning lit the sky again making Fabian look even more beautiful.

He gave a guttural groan, exciting me further. I tangled my fingers in his hair, arching my hips against his as he gently pulled back and thrust himself into me. The sensation was incredible as he slowly continued, and I managed to match his rhythm. I stroked my fingers up and down his back, feeling the ripple of his muscles. Gasps and moans were ripped from my throat as he filled me, stroking nerve endings inside of me.

I was finished with slow; I wanted him to go faster as the feelings increased. I felt as if I'd explode.

"Fabian," I whimpered. "Go faster. Please."

I grabbed at his hips as he thrust into me over and over, faster and faster. My body was on fire as his lips stroked over my eyelids, my nose, my lips, and my neck. I was stroking his sides when he caught my hands, interlacing his fingers with mine, and pinning them over my head. He leaned forward further and he hit the spot that was aching to be touched.

I cried out. "Ohhh, uh... Fabian... do that again," I panted.

"Oh, Nina…" he managed to gasp against my lips. "I'm not going to last much longer." He pumped his hips against mine so fast, leaning forward again.

I tightened my legs around him, kissing him frantically, as my stomach tightened and the heat pooled right along that nub of flesh he was brushing against.

"Uhhh… Nina… I love you," Fabian managed to say. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he pushed me over the edge.

My back arched as my climax claimed me, and the heat ricocheted all over my body as I let out a cry. Fabian gripped me tighter as his body spasmed and he cried out as he followed right after and came inside of me. He released my hands and he plunged his into my hair, kissing me eagerly as he continued to thrust a little into me. Our bodies slowed, sweat-slicked and hot, as we held each other. He kissed me again, his eyes still locked on mine.

He rolled to the side, pulling me with him. He pulled slowly out of me and landed on his back with a huff. I sighed contentedly, snuggling into him. He stroked his fingertips over my face.

"I've thought of this so many times, Nina," he murmured softly. "It was better than I ever imagined."

I smiled and blushed a little as he met my gaze. "It really was," I replied. I dragged my fingers through his hair and over his scalp and watched as he practically purred with pleasure.

"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly. His dark eyes were concerned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no. I'm fine, Fabian. You made it perfect," I said shyly, sliding my arm under his so I could move closer to him. I kissed his chin and realized I felt exhausted.

He draped his arm over me, resting it along the length of my back, while tangling his fingers in my hair. As my eyelids grew heavy, Fabian tipped my chin up one more time and pressed his lips against mine.

"Nines," he whispered, his voice slow and husky. "I just made love with my best friend."

I grinned. "Me too, Fabes," I whispered.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A:N: **And thus we conclude a fan's theory of that one episode. Also go and check out my story The Book of the Dead where it takes place after season two (season three references may be included) and go see Scarred by the talented Definition of a Writer. It's too amazing of a story to not be seen.

Reviews are love. Show me your love and I'll show you mine.


End file.
